Hundolin
|Base ID = }} Hundolin is a Bosmer gatekeeper and the bookie at the Arena entrance from 9:00 AM to 9:00 PM. The Hero can bet either 25, 50, or 100 on one of the teams, and Hundolin will double their winnings should they win. Interactions When first spoken to, he will welcome the Hero. He can be asked about placing a bet or becoming a fighter in the Arena. Either way he will assist by either taking the bet or pointing to the Arena Bloodworks. Hundonlin will stand outside the Arena all day, from 9am to 9pm while fights are taking place. After the day is done, he will head to the Elven Gardens District for dinner at The King and Queen Tavern. At 1am, he will return to the Arena and sleep on a bedroll in the Bloodworks. He will wake up at 8am the next morning to get ready for work. Quotes *''"I know all the regulars, believe me. If you're looking to join the Arena as a combatant, you need to head down to the Bloodworks and talk to Owyn, the Blademaster. If you're here to bet on a fight, on the other hand, you're talking to the right man!"'' *''"Oh, all right. Very well then. If... um... if you need anything, please just ask. I'll be happy to take your bet if you change your mind." ''- If told by the Hero they don't want to place a bet. *''"Ah, excellent! I knew you were the gambling type! Well, you can bet on the Yellow team or the Blue Team. The teams are evenly matched, so you've pretty much got a 50/50 chance of winning. So, which team would you like to bet on?" ''- If asked about placing a bet on the next fight. *''"You'd better get up to the Arena or you'll miss the match! Just head through those doors on my left. If you win, come see me to collect your gold." ''- After placing a bet. *''"Ah, sorry friend, but it would appear the opponent you bet on lost that last fight. Better luck next time!" ''- If the player loses the bet *''"Ah, another happy spectator! You of course want to bet on a fight! Who will it be this time, the Blue Team or the Yellow Team?"'' *''"Just head through the door here on my right and take the stairs down. Be on your best behavior, though. Owyn is a bit... cranky by nature." ''- If asked about fighting in the Arena *''"Don't you have a fight scheduled? I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to bet on your own match! You'd best get into the Arena!"'' *''"Yes, I'm the city's Arena Gatekeeper, but I'm not on duty now. If you want to bet on a fight, see me at the Arena between 9:00 AM and 9:00 PM."'' See also *Betting at the Arena *Imperial City, Arena District Bug * Hundolin may attack the player, seemingly unprovoked. He will not accept a yield. After being knocked unconscious, he will remain in a "is fleeing" state and will not converse. Appearances * de:Hundolin es:Hundolin fr:Hundolin ru:Хандолин Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Characters